Life is a Journey
by Kaetzchen02
Summary: Bianca hat ein geregeltes Leben, bis plötzlich ihre Eltern ermordet werden. Plötzlich erfährt sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist, gerät in  den Phönix Orden und muss sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Sirius rumschlagen, der ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnte
1. Chapter 1

_**Life is a journey**_

By Kaetzchen02

**Title: **Life is a journey

**Genre: **Action, Romance

**Pairing: **OC/Sirius

**Summery: **Bianca hat ein geregeltes Leben, bis plötzlich ihre Eltern ermordet werden. Plötzlich erfährt sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist, gerät in den Phönix Orden und muss sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Sirius rumschlagen, der ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnte.

**Authors Note:** Das ist meine erste FanFictionStory überhaupt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht und würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen. Den Namen der Hauptperson hab ich mir ausgeborgt (von mir) und er hat nix mit mir oder meinem Charakter zu tun. Fand ihn nur einfach schön und passend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prolog:**

Mein Leben war immer stetig gewesen. Ich hatte immer einen geraden Weg vor mir. Ich wusste was war und was noch kommen würde. Was man von mir erwartete und was ich zu tun hatte.

Und ich war zufrieden damit.

Meine Eltern hatten ein Haus gekauft, als ich noch ziemlich jung war. Mit 5 Jahren zogen wir, ich und mein kleines Brüderchen mit unseren Eltern in unser neues Zuhause.

Wir hatten einen großen Garten und jeder ein Zimmer. Als wir alt genug waren, bekamen wir zwei kleine Kätzchen – mein beiden Lieblinge.

Ich ging mit 6 zur Schule, war Klassenbeste und kam schon bald aufs Gymnasium. Mein Bruder, der nur 3 Jahre jünger als ich ist, folgte meinem Beispiel.

Im Sommer flogen wir immer ins Ausland. Irgendwohin, wo es warm und sonnig ist. Zwei Woche pure Erholung, Strand und Spaß. Zur Herbstzeit gingen wir ab und an Drachensteigen oder sammelten Kastanien, als wir noch jünger waren und bastelten daraus kleine Kastanien-Männchen.

Im Winter war es besonders gemütlich in unserem Haus. Wir hatten einen Kamin einbauen lassen und wenn es draußen kalt war und schneite, dann loderte bei uns im Haus ein warmes Kaminfeuer. Zur Bescherung mussten mein Bruder und ich immer ein Gedicht aufsagen oder etwas singen und das große Geschenkeauspacken, was danach folgte, wurde immer mit vielen Photos und Filmen dokumentiert, welche bald darauf, bei Besuch unserer Verwandten an den Feiertagen, stolz gezeigt worden waren.

Es war schön so zu leben. Ich habe nie gewusst, wie friedlich und beschaulich mein Leben war, trotz meiner Auftritte.

Ich kam früh in den Chor in unserer Schule und da ich für mein Leben gern und viel singe, und anscheinend auch eine Begabung fürs Singen hatte, nahm ich bald professionelle Gesangsstunden und später auch an Wettbewerben teil. Ich hatte einfach nur Glück, doch irgendwann „entdeckte" mich jemand wie man so schön sagt und von da an, hatte ich richtige Auftritte. Ich sang live vor Publikum, produzierte sogar einige Platten im Tonstudio und ab und an ein Musikvideo. Ich würde mich nicht als die nächste Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira oder Beonce bezeichnen, aber ich kam ganz gut an und verdiente mir so ein wenig (oder auch ein wenig mehr) Geld dazu. Ich durfte selten mal ein Interview geben und manchmal erschienen sogar Artikel von mir in Zeitschriften. Andererseits konnte so was im heutigen Musikgeschäft sehr schnell gehen. Viele neue Sternchen kamen und gingen schneller als der Mondwechsel. Doch irgendwie konnte ich mich halten. Ich hatte Spaß an dem was ich tue, an meiner Musik und der Tatsache, dass ich sie ausleben konnte.

Die Dinge waren einfach und gut, klar strukturiert und überschaubar, vorhersehbar und festgelegt. Und manchmal glaubt man, dass das Leben immer so weiter gehen würde.

Ich war mit dem Abitur fertig, als sich alles änderte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life is a journey**_

_by Kaetzchen02 _

**Title:** Life is a journey

**Genre: **Action, Romance

**Pairing:** OC/Sirius

**Summery:** Bianca hat ein geregeltes Leben, bis plötzlich ihre Eltern ermordet werden. Plötzlich erfährt sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist, gerät in den Phönix Orden und muss sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Sirius rumschlagen, der ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1**

Als ich nach Hause kam, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wusste es einfach. Vielleicht lag es an dem Traum, welchen ich die Nacht zuvor gehabt hatte, vielleicht an dem Unwetter, das sich nahte oder einfach an der Tatsache, dass es zu still war, als ich mein Zuhause betrat.

Ich glaube ich werde nie im Leben diesen Augenblick vergessen. Ich werde nie diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf bekommen und niemals die Leere in mir vergessen, die ich damals spürte.

Das Haus war verwüstet. Möbelstücke und Sachen lagen wild durcheinander. Die Wände waren mit Blut bespritzt und zwei leblose, nackte Körper zierten dieses grausame Bild. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen sahen mich meine Eltern an. Sie waren tot.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich einfach nur da gestanden habe, wie lange ich nichts fühlen konnte und wie lange ich glaubte, dies wäre alles nur ein Traum. Doch irgendwann regte sich etwas in mir. Ich stolperte nach vorne und berührte meine Mutter am Arm, der kalt und in einen verdrehten Winkel von ihrem Körper abstand. In diesem Moment wusste ich, wer sie getötet hatte. Ich sah es. Sah es in meinem Kopf. Hörte ihre Schreie, fühlte ihre Schmerzen. Es war, als ob ich dabei gewesen wäre und dennoch viel zu verschwommen.

Die Schlange brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis, ein Mann mit weißen Haaren, eine Frau mit kreischender Stimme und das hässlichste Gesicht, was ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich hatte schon öfters so etwas wie Visionen, doch eher in Form von Träumen, Dejavues oder Flashbacks. Ich war schon immer sensibler für solche Dinge. Aber dieses eine Mal war es anders. Es war, als ob plötzlich etwas in mir erwachte, etwas, was schon immer da gewesen war und jetzt aktiviert wurde.

Ich habe nur noch spärliche Erinnerung an die Polizei, die kam und den Fall untersuchte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich es überhaupt zum Telefon geschafft habe und was ich den Beamten erzählte. Das alles ist für mich vergessen, vergraben in einem tiefen Loch.

Das einigste wichtige, war jetzt mein Bruder. Ich schaffte ihn zu unseren Großeltern und irgendwie veränderte ich auch seine Erinnerung und die meine Umgebung. Unsere Eltern waren nicht getötet worden, sondern bei einem Unfall gestorben. Das war es, was letztendlich auch die Polizei in ihrem Bericht schrieb und damit den Fall zu den Akten legte.

Ich wollte unser Haus nicht verlassen, doch es war jetzt nicht mehr unsere Zuhause. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass sie wieder kommen würden bis sie alle getötet hätten.

Ich war 19. und damit volljährig und hätte selbst für meinen Bruder sorgen könnt, doch ich wusste, dass ich noch etwas zu tun hatte und den Mord meiner Eltern aufklären würde.

Irgendwie legte ich eine Art Bahn um die Wohnung meiner Großeltern, so dass mein Bruder geschützt war und auch ihn schütze ich extra, so dass ihn fortan alles Böse mied. Weder pöbelnde Jungs noch Diebe oder freche Mädchen näherten sich ihm. Und wenn doch, dann würde ich es merken und sofort bei ihm sein.

Ich spürte etwas in mir erwachen und obwohl es mir Sorgen bereitete, weil ich nicht wusste, was es war, nutze ich es doch, um die, die ich liebe zu schützen.

Mein Leben veränderte sich von diesem tragischen Tag vollends. Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt für meinen eigenen und meines Bruders Unterhalt zuständig war, ich begann auch meine Umgebung anders war zunehmen.

Ich sah genauer hin und hörte genauer zu. Mir fielen plötzlich Dinge auf, die ich nie wahrgenommen hatte. Menschen verschwanden plötzlich oder tauchten aus dem nix auf. Seltsame Worte wurden gesprochen und alltägliche Dinge schienen plötzlich verändert.

Ich lass viel in Büchern, recherchierte im Internet oder Bibliotheken und auf einmal eröffnete sich mir eine neue Welt, wie es schien.

Ich begann langsam an etwas zu glauben, was ich nie gewagt hätte. An Magie und eine andere Welt. Meine Verzweiflung musste mich dazu gebracht haben, doch es war mir egal. Alles was ich wollte, war zu verstehen und den Tod meiner Eltern aufzuklären.

Ich versuchte meine Ideen und Bilder in meiner Musik und in meinen Videos umzusetzen und hoffte so, dass jemand auf mich aufmerksam werden würde, doch es geschah nichts.

Bis der Zufall mich erneut ereilte und meinem Leben eine neue Wende gab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Bitte um Kritik !!! ;o)

_Euer Kaetzchen02_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life is a journey**_

_By Kaetzchen02_

**Title:**Life is a journey

**Genre:**Action, Romance

**Pairing:**OC/Sirius

**Summery:**Bianca hat ein geregeltes Leben, bis plötzlich ihre Eltern ermordet werden. Plötzlich erfährt sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist, gerät in den Phönix Orden und muss sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Sirius rumschlagen, der ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnte.

**Kapitel 2:**

„Hey Süße bist du bereit?"

Ich nickte meinem Manager Toni zu und begab mich auf die Bühne. Gleich würde die Pause zu Ende sein und mein Konzert weitergehen.

Als ich die Bühne betrat, katschen die Leute und trotz des sich immer mehr verdunkelnden Himmels herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung. Ich machte mir etwas Sorgen um die Ausrüstung, da der Wind immer stärker wurde. Ab und an durchzuckte ein Blitz den Himmel und der Donner grölte unheilvoll. Es lag etwas in der Luft. Schon wieder. Heute würde etwas passieren, dass wusste ich und ich war nur all zu bereit dafür.

Die ersten Akkorde des Liedes begannen und ich fing an zu singen. Ich hatte mich für etwas Rockiges entschieden und bewegte mich lässig zum takt der Musik. Das war meine Welt.

Mit den Augen suchte ich die Menge ab und wunderte mich über die seltsamen Gestalten, die mit schwarzen Umhängen auf die Masse zu liefen und metallische Masken trugen. Bevor ich die Bridge erreichte, brach die Hölle los.

„Seid wachsam, alle mit einander!", Moody sah alle eingehend an, „Und Nymphodoria, keine Alleingänge!"

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und ärgerte sich über die Tatsache, dass Moody anscheinen immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, dass sie gefälligst keiner Nymphodoria nennen sollte. Sie sah nach hinten und vergewisserte sich, dass alle noch da waren.

Kingsley und Shakelbold flankierten die Gruppe, Lupin und Sirius bildeten die Nachhut, vorne standen sie und Moody und die Spitze bildete Professor Dumbeldore.

Im Aurorenbüro war eine verdächtige Nachricht eingegangen und nun herrschte Verdacht auf einen Angriff von Lord Voldemord und seinen Todessern, die in letzte Zeit mit Vorliebe ihr Unwesen in der Muggelwelt trieben. Also wurde ein Aurorenteam los geschickt, um der Sache nachzugehen. Professor Dumbeldore hatte sich mit Nachdruck dafür eingesetzt bei diesem Unterfangen dabei zu sein. Keiner wusste so richtig warum, aber da er einer der erfahrensten Zauberer war und bereits mehrere Begegnungen mit dem Dunklen Lord überlebt hatte, war er gerne gesehen.

Plötzlich wurde der Himmel von einem Blitz erleuchtet und im nächsten Moment erschien eine sich windende Schlange am Horizont. Das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords.

„Achtung, es geht los!", rief Lupin und schon stoben aus allen Richtungen Todesser und flogen auf die Muggel zu, die panisch kreischend davon rannten. Grelle Blitze wurden durch die Luft geschleudert, überall explodierte etwas und die Menschen rannten wild durcheinander.

„Aufteilen, los! Shakelbold, Kingsley, ihr geht nach rechts, Lupin, Sirius bleibt hinten und Moody und Tonks übernehmt die rechte Flanke."

Schnell und präzise verteilen sich die Auroren auf Dumbeldores Befehl hin und machten sich auf die Suche nach den Anhängern des Dunkeln Lord.

Dumbeldore jedoch setze unbeirrt seinen Weg Richtung Bühne fort und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit.

Die Menschen schrieen und kreischten, einige wurden sogar durch die Luft gewirbelt. Bianca duckte sich vor einem Gesteinsbrocken, der geradewegs auf sie zugerast kam und nur Zentimeter neben ihr in den Boden schlug. Rauch verschlechterte die Sicht. Neben ihr explodierte etwas und auf der Bühne brach ein Feuer aus.

Zwischen all dem Durcheinander sah sie ihn blitzartig. Seine weiße Haut schimmerte selbst durch den beißenden Rauch hindurch. Sie erkannte seine schlitzartige Nase wieder und diese schrecklichen Augen. Der Mörder ihrer Eltern schritt geradewegs auf eine junge Frau zu. Mit einem Wink seines Stabes keuchte die Frau auf und viel im nächsten Augenblick tot zu Boden – die Augen ebenso grausam verzerrt, wie die ihrer Eltern.

Ihr Herz raste, das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren und alles um sie verstummte. In Zeitlupe verfolgte sie seine Schritte und sah seine grausame Tat noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge. Jäh riss sie sich hoch und begann zu rennen.

Dumbeldore wich zurück. Soeben hatte einer der Todesser einen Fluch auf ihn gehetzt. Mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes flog der Todesser durch die Luft und war außer Gefecht gesetzt. Doch ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte, erschien Voldemord vor ihm. Dumbeldore straffte seine Schultern und sah seinen ehemaligen Schützling bedauernd an „Tom, was soll das?"

„Alter Mann, es wird Zeit zu sterben.", schrie der Dunkle Lord.

Seine Anhänger hatten sich um ihn gescharrt und bildeten einen Kreis mit ihm an der Spitze. Auf der anderen Seite kamen die Auroren zusammen und versammelten sich um Dumbeldore.

Voldemord hob seinen Zauberstab und öffnete seine Lippen, um den Tot bringenden Fluch auszusprechen.

Da hörte er ein wildes Kreischen, wurde von etwas gerammt und fiel zu Boden. Keine zwei Zentimeter neben ihm landete ein braun haariges Mädchen.

Bianca rappelte sich hoch und knurrte den blassen Mann neben sich an. Ehe er sich's versaß saß sie auch schon auf ihm und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag in sein Gesicht. Ihre Hand tat dabei schmerzlich weh, aber das war im Moment egal. Alles was zählte waren Antworten und ihre Rache.

Sie verspürte eine unbändige Wut in sich und den unwiderruflichen Wunsch diesem Mann Schmerzen zu zufügen. Wäre sie bei klarem Bewusstsein gewesen, wäre sie schockiert über diese hasserfüllten Gefühle, doch sie verspürte nur Raserei.

Die Auroren standen geschockt da, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, starrten sie auf das kleine Mädchen, welches soeben den gefährlichsten Zauberer und Mörder aller Zeiten mit ihren Fäusten bearbeitete.

„Wieso?", presste Bianca zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wieso hatte er ihre Eltern ermordet? Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie nahm nicht die Zauberer um sich herum war und auch nicht das Geschrei der Leute. Sie sah nur diesen Mann und versprühte diese grenzenlose Wut. „Wieso meine Familie?"

Im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie der Mann unter ihr seine Hand befreite und nach seinem Holzstab griff. Noch ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie auch schon durch die Luft geschleuderte und landete unsanft auf dem Boden 10 Meter weiter. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte und irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein realisierte sie, dass er wohl gebrochen sein musste. Dennoch rappelte sie sich hoch und wurde erneut von einem Lichtblitz aus seinen Stab getroffen. Sie flog wieder 5 Meter weiter, spürte ein Brennen in ihrer Brust und hörte ihre Rippen brechen als sie gegen eine kleine Mauer fiel. „Arrrgh", entfuhr es ihr und erneut rappelte sie sich auf. Doch dieses Mal versperrte ihr ein Mann die Sicht und sie hörte einen anderen, mit einem langen Bart rufen: „Passt auf sie auf."

Dann sah sie wieder Lichtblitze durch die Luft schwirren. Sie wollte sich bewegen und dem weißhäutigem Mann folgen, doch der Fremde vor ihr, drückte sie auf dem Boden. „Bleib liegen, wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist!"

Doch Bianca achtete nicht auf ihn und kam erneut auf die Beine. Da hielt sie der Fremde mit seinen Armen fest. Sie versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen und erneut zu dem Mörder ihrer Eltern zu gelangen, doch sein Griff war stahlhart und im nächsten Augenblick sah sie nur noch ein grelles Licht auf sie zukommen, dann war alles schwarz und sie sank in tiefe Finsternis.

Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als sie sie Augen öffnete. Alles um sie herum roch nach Rauch und … nach Blut. Dann stellte sie fest, dass sie selbst aus dem Mund blutete und wollte sich aufsetzen. Schon griff eine Hand nach ihr und drückte sie wieder auf den Boden.

Sie hörte Stimmen und fragte sich, ob dies alles nur ein Traum war.

„Dumbeldore, sie ist wieder aufgewacht", rief eine weibliche Stimme.

„Was sollen wir mit dem Muggel tun?"

„Lass mich durch Kingsley", sagte jetzt der alte Mann mit dem langen Bart und beugte sich über sie. Aus halbmondförmigen Gläsern betrachteten sie zwei strahlend blaue Augen.

„Dumbeldore, sie hat alles gesehen. Wir müssen ihr Gedächtnis löschen", meldete sich wieder der Mann namens Kingsley zu Wort.

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht so einfach.", sagte Dumbeldore besorgt und lächelte sie dennoch an.

„Wir müssen fort, schnell.", flüsterte ein großer Mann mit Schnurbart.

„Wir werden sie nach St. Mungos mitnehmen." Antwortete der alte.

Bianca kam sich wie im Film vor. Viele Köpfe beuten sich über sie und begutachteten sie, als wäre sie eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Spezies oder ein Sonderangebot im Supermarkt. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, doch alles was sie zu Stande brachte war ein blutiger Husten.

„Ganz ruhig kleines Fräulein. Es wird besser sein, wenn sie sich nicht bewegen und so wenig wie möglich anstrengen." Vertrauensvoll sah sie der alte Mann an.

Bianca versuchte es erneut und schaffte diese Mal tatsächlich ein paar ganze Wörter: „Weiß … hust … selbst …hust… gut für mich …hust…ist"

Plötzlich tauchte ein neues Gesicht über ihr auf: „Die kleine ist aber ganz schön zäh!", sagte ein Mann, mit dunklen, lockigen Haaren und wolfsgrauen Augen.

„Bin … hust… nicht klein!" Bianca setzte sich trotz Proteste auf.

„Schon gut Kleines!" Der Mann lachte.

‚Kleines?', Bianca glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wer glaubte dieser Mann eigentlich zu sein, sie so zu nennen. Sie hatte Null Ahnung was hier vor sich ging, wer diese Menschen waren und was überhaupt geschehen war und dieser Fremde wagte es, sie als klein zu bezeichnen.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Mann, denn sie Dumbeldore genannt hatten Aufstand und in die Hände klatsche.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Meine Damen, meine Herren, lassen sie uns sofort ins Hauptquartier apparieren."

Und schwubs die wups verschwanden die Laute um sie herum einer nach dem anderen. „Sirius los!"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich sollte sie nehmen. Sie sind geschwächt vom Kampf!", antwortete der Mann mit dem Wolfsaugen.

„Moment mal", nuschelte ich, „Ich komme hust nirgendwo mit hin." Zur Unterstützung meine Aussage sah ich die beiden übrig gebliebenen Männer mit meinem, wie ich fand, überzeugendstem Blick an. Aber weder der eine noch der andere beachteten mich.

„Okay Sirius, aber sei vorsichtig, ich glaube sie hat innere Blutungen."

‚Innere Blutungen, pah ich doch nicht' Trotzig hob ich das Kinn an.

Da beugte sich der dunkel haarige Mann zu mir herunten. Ich schlug ihm auf die Finger, als er mich greifen wollte. „Hände weg!"

Grinsend schob er meine Hände beiseite: „Jungfrauen in Not zu retten ist meine Spezialität!"

„Ich bin aber keine Jung … ich meine, ist doch egal, ich bin nicht in Not. Also lassen sie mich sofort los! …hust… Ich gehe nirgendwohin und mit ihnen schon gar nicht!" Erneut versuchte ich nach ihm zu schlagen, doch er war schneller, schob seine Hände unter mich und hob mich hoch, als ob ich nix wiegen würde. „Verdammt noch mal hust", ich strampelte, „Lassen sich mich RUNTER!" schrie ich ihn an, „SOFORT!"

„Man, wir haben hier wohl eine richtige Wildkatze!"

Dumbeldore sah mich an und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden. Mit großen Augen starrten ich auf die leere Stelle und verspürt so etwas wie leichte Panik in mir aufkommen. „Wo …wo … ist ... er hin?", stotterte ich und ärgerte mich gleichzeitig über meine ängstliche Stimme.

„Festhalten" sagte der Mann, namens Sirius und schon verspürte ich ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, das sich auf meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ich hatte das Gefühl auseinander gerissen zu werden und klammerte mich wie wahnsinnig an Sirius fest.

…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading_

_Euer Kaetzchen02_


	4. Chapter 4 St Mungo

5

_**Life is a journey**_

_By Kaetzchen02_

**Title: **Life is a journey

**Genre: **Action, Romance

**Pairing: **OC/Sirius

**Summery: **Bianca hat ein geregeltes Leben, bis plötzlich ihre Eltern ermordet werden. Plötzlich erfährt sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist, gerät in den Phönix Orden und muss sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Sirius rumschlagen, der ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnte.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: „St. Mungo"**

Als ich dachte, das Gefühl von innen heraus zu zerreißen, könnte nicht schlimmer werden, spürte ich einen heftigen Ruck und die Welt um mich herum stand wieder still. Offensichtlich nur für alle anderen, denn bei mir schien sich noch immer alles zu drehen. Mein Kopf schwirrte, ein dumpfer Schlag hämmerte unablässig an meinen Schläfen und der metallische Blutgeschmack in meinem Mund forderte meinen Brechreiz geradezu heraus.

Ohne meine Augen zu öffnen, hörte ich Sirius und Dumbledore mit einander sprechen, welche ohne meine Zustimmung beschlossen, mich in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, dem ich unter normalen Umständen und vor allem in meinem jetzigem Zustand auch zugestimmt hätte, doch das hier waren eben keine normalen Umstände. Ich konnte es definitiv nicht leiden, wenn über meinem Kopf hinweg bestimmt wurde. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Doch keiner der beiden Männer schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Und selbst wenn, ich bezweifelte, dass es einen von ihnen interessiert hätte.

„Tut mir Leid Mädchen, aber das könnte jetzt wieder etwas ziehen!", sagte Sirius und schon spürte ich erneut das Gefühl zu zerreißen.

Wie eine bekloppte klammerte ich mich erneut an ihn und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er es viel zu sehr genoss.

Mit einem Pflopp „landeten" (oder was auch immer) wir wieder irgendwo und dieses Mal beschloss ich lieber gleich die Augen zu öffnen, um wenigstens etwas von meiner Umgebung mit zu bekommen.

Ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich a.) keine dieser sehr merkwürdigen Personen kannte, b.) diese sehr merkwürdigen Personen sich auf noch merkwürdigere Art und Weise fortbewegten und c.) ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich mich befand und dazu definitiv schwer verletzt war. Nur für den fall der Fälle wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil, zu wissen, wo ich war und wie ich hier wieder wegkam bzw. fliehen konnte.

Weise Wände begrenzten den Raum um mich herum, welcher wie eine Art Vorhalle aussah. Rechts von mir befand sich ein kleiner Schreibtisch, an dem eine Frau eifrig Papierblätter ausfüllte. An ihr vorbei führte ein Gang und gegenüber dem Schreibtisch gingen die Türen von zwei Aufzügen auf und zu und regulierten den Menschenstrom.

Meine Orientierungs- und Fluchtgedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als der dunkelhaarige Mann mich auf dem Boden absetzte ohne darauf zu achten, wo ich wie landete. „Auuu", entfuhr es mir und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieser Typ sollte bloß nicht denken, dass ich schwach sei.

„Ich werde einen Heiler holen. Bitte bleib solange bei dem jungen Fräulein Sirius.", und schon eilte der ältere Mann mit dem weißen Bart davon.

Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er auch hier war, was ich auf meinen leicht benebelten Zustand schob. Immerhin hatte ich angeblich innere Blutungen!

Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah mich erneut um. Um mich herum liefen zahlreiche Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln, schoben Patienten durch die Gegend, verteilten Spritzen und taten allerlei andere höchst merkwürdige Sachen. Als ein Mann herein getragen wurde, dessen Gliedmaßen nur aus Gummi zu bestehen schienen und welche in Wellen an seinen Körper herunter hingen, bekam ich beinahe Stielaugen begleitet von einem mulmigem Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Ich war also in einem Krankenhaus. In einem merkwürdigem Krankenhaus. Mir wurde etwas komisch zu Mute und verstohlen blickte ich zu dem Mann, den ich jetzt schon nicht leiden konnte. Entspannt lehnte er an der Wand und beobachtete die Leute. Mit seiner Ruhe und Gelassenheit ging er mir ganz schön auf die Nerven. Wie er da lehnte. Die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und mit seinen Augen schien er die Krankenschwester auszuziehen. Frechheit! So ein Typ hatte ihr noch gefehlt.

Ich wollte ihm gerade etwas an den Kopf werfen, als der bärtige Mann zurückkam, im Schlepptau eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und einer Brille auf dem Kopf. Ihr weißer Kittel zeichnete sie eindeutig als Ärztin aus.

„Mrs. Norris, wenn sie so nett wären und das junge Fräulein verarzten könnten. Ich glaube sie hat ein paar üble Flüche abbekommen und innere Blutungen.", Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand auf mich und schon eilte die Ärztin hervor und bat mich ihr zu folgen.

‚Flüche?'

Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls und schien sich nur schwer von der Krankenschwester lösen zu können, die ihm kokett zulächelte.

Etwas erschien mir grotesk. Kein Stethoskop, keine Fragen über meine Krankenkasse oder ob ich überhaupt versichert bin. „Moment mal! Was soll das? Wo bringen sie mich hin?"

„In das Behandlungszimmer, ich schätze sie werden etwas hier bleiben müssen." Die junge Frau nickte nachdenklich und legte den Kopf schief: „Ein Knochenwuchstrank wäre am besten, so können ihre Rippen am schnellsten wieder zusammen wachsen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie auch ein paar Tropfen Anti-Fluch-Saft bekommen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Ich glaube ich hatte mich verhört. Sie wollte mir einen Knochenwachstumstrank geben. Aber hallo. Ich war doch nicht bescheuert. Glaubte sie ich hatte etwas auf den Kopf bekommen, dass sie mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelte, dass Angst vor Ärzten und Operationen hatte und dem man deswegen irgendwelchen Schwachsinn erzählt, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. „Wie bitte. Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört." Herausfordern schob ich mein Kinn nach vorne und sah die Ärztin skeptisch an.

Dumbledore trat vor: „Keine Sorge Bianca", er sah mich eindringlich mit seinen blauen Augen an und etwas in mir entspannte sich. „Du kannst den Leuten von St. Mungos vertrauen. Sie sind ausgebildete Heiler und wissen was sie tun. Dir wird nichts geschehen!"

„Heiler? Ich brauch keinen „Heiler" sondern einen vernünftigen Arzt." Dabei sprach ich das Wort „Heiler" so langsam und betont aus, dass mich wahrscheinlich jeder andere Patient im Raum für vollkommen bescheuert hielt.

„Ein Muggel-Arzt kann dir bei deinen Verletzungen nicht helfen.", sagte der alte Mann und legte beruhigend einen Arm auf meine Schulter, „Ich weiß, dass das für dich im Moment alles sehr verwirrend ist, aber alles wird sich aufklären. Du musst mir vertrauen! Sobald du geheilt bist, werde ich dir alles erklären."

Eine warme, angenehme Kraft ging von seinem Arm aus und verbreitete sich in meinem Körper. Für einen Moment wurde ich etwas dämmrig und lies mich tatsächlich ins Behandlungszimmer bringen und auf eine Pritsche setzen. Sirius eilte heran, mehr oder weniger glücklich sich von der Krankenschwester trennen zu müssen und hielt dabei meinen linken Arm, nachdem Dumbledore ihn dazu angewiesen hatte. Einen Moment dachte ich daran, dass sie wohl fürchten könnten, ich würde fliehen, was mir vollkommen unsinnig vorkam. Warum sollte ich fliehen wollen?

Ein weiterer Gedanke schob sich in mein Blickwelt. Woher kannte dieser Mann meinen Namen? Und was sind eigentlich Muggel? Doch so schnell wie diese Gedanken meinen Geist durchströmten, so schnell schienen sie auch wieder verschwunden und hinterließen eine seltsame, stumpfe Leere, der ich mich nur zu gern hingab.

Von weit her sah ich, wie die „Heilerin" mir einen Trank braute. MOMENT. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ich wieder etwa klarer. Sie „braute" mir tatsächlich einen Trank. Mit höchst seltsamen und unmedizinischen Zutaten. Ich sah wie die angebliche Ärztin graues Haar in MEINE Medizin fallen lies. Es folgten ein Augapfel (würg) und etwas was so aussah wie der Schwanz irgendeines Tieres. (Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen) Dann kam sie damit auf mich zu.

Spätestens der Geruch, der von dieser Flüssigkeit ausgeströmt wurde, brachte mich zurück in die Realität (oder zumindest das, wofür ich dieses ganze Geschehen hier hielt.)

Wie ein Klappmesser sprang ich auf, ignorierte die Schmerzen in meinem Brustkörper und die Tatsache, dass mir auf höchst unappetitliche Weise Blut aus dem Mund lief und hob meine Hände. „Nein! Sie sind wohl verrückt geworden, wenn sie glauben ich würde dieses", ich wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der unheilvoll riechenden Flüssigkeit, „Gebräu trinken."

Sirius fing an zu lachen. Er hielt sich die Hände auf den Bauch und schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können.

Wieso war der eigentlich in meinem Behandlungszimmer? Schon mal so was wie Privatsphäre oder Arztgeheimnis gehört?

„Bianca bitte, dieser Knochenwuchstrank soll dir helfen, damit deine Rippen wieder ordentlich zusammen wachsen."

Selbst der alte Mann, welcher bis jetzt der Inbegriff von Ruhe für sie gewesen war, schien langsam leicht genervt. Aber man konnte doch wohl schlecht von ihr erwarten, dass sie dieses Zeugs da trank. „Was ist da überhaupt drin?", fragte ich, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Was folgte war ein 3 Minütiger Vortrag der blonden Ärztin, die mir gar nicht mehr so medizinisch vorkam wie im ersten Moment, über die Zutaten, deren Wirkungsweise, Herstellung, Mischung und Einsatz in der Heilerei.

Das Ergebnis: Mir schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Empörtheit und Sirius schien sich endlich wieder eingekriegt zu haben. Es reichte. Ich konnte echt nicht mehr. Mein Konzert wurde unerwartete unterbrochen, man suchte mich bestimmt schon, ich hatte den Mörder meiner Eltern nicht fassen können, war irgendwohin entführt worden, hatte innere Blutungen, die höllisch schmerzten, ein wild fremder Mann lachte mich aus und ich befand mich in einem völlig unfähigem Krankenhaus bei einer verrückten, die mir doch wirklich Mäuseschwanz als Allheilmittel anzubieten hatte. Langsam aber sicher spürte ich Hysterie in mir aufsteigen.

Ich holte tief Luft und: „Entschuldigen sie Mal. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie sind und was sie hier tun, aber mit wissenschaftlicher Medizin hat das jawohl nichts zu tun." Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter, „Ich wurde weder geröncht noch irgendwelchen anderen akademischen Test unterzogen, kein Arzt hat mich einer Befragung meiner gesundheitlichen Lage unterzogen und meine Wunde wurde weder angesehen noch desinfiziert, genäht oder sonst wie verarztet." Langsam wurde mein Gesicht immer röter und ich war kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren. Ich spürte die Unruhe der anderen Anwesenden. „Ich werde ihren unhygienischen Trank mit Sicherheit nicht an meine Verletzungen heran lassen, ja noch nicht mal an gesunde Stellen meines Körpers und wenn sie mir nicht sofort einen ordentlich Arzt bringen, dann werde ich sie so dermaßen von Verklagen, dass …." Mir ging die Luft aus.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich nicht wirklich vor diese Laute zu verklagen. Zum einen, weil ich dafür nicht das Geld oder die Zeit hatte und zum anderen, weil ich einfach nicht so ein Mensch war. Doch momentan ging es mir so beschissen, das ich fast alles gesagt hätte.

Ich war lange nicht so mutig und so forsch wie ich hier tat. Ganz im Gegenteil, langsam bekam ich es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und mir tat alles weh. Meine Knie zitterten und meine Stimme wurde langsam brüchig. Ich spürte wie ich keine Luft mehr bekam und sich eine Panikattacke näherte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hingelegt und geheult.

„Sie hat einen Schock, wir sollten ihr ein Beruhigungszauber verabreichen!", flüsterte die Heilerin.

Dumbledore nickte und wies Sirius an den Raum zu verlassen. Da hob die Heilerin einen Stab aus der Tasche und sagte etwas, dass ich schon nicht mehr ganz verstand. Meine Augenlieder wurden schwer und ich fiel in sanfte Ruhe.

* * *

Dumbledore seufzte. So hatte er sich ihr erstes Treffen auch nicht vorgestellt. Und es tat im außerordentlichen Leid, dass er sie unter diesen Umständen in die Welt der Magie einzuführen hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie einen Schock, immerhin wurde sie schwer verletzt und auf äußert brutale Weise mit Magie konfrontiert. Er bedauerte es, dass man sie so spät entdeckt hatte und hoffte auf einige Antworten. Jetzt erst mal würde sie sich ausruhen müssen.

Die Heilerin hatte dem Mädchen einen Knochenwuchstrank verabreicht, nachdem Bianca eingeschlafen war. In ein paar Stunden würde das schlimmste überstanden sein und sie würde wieder aufwachen.

Bis dahin blieb noch viel zu tun. Er musste im Orden Bescheid sagen und weitere Anweisungen geben. Auch der Minister musste unterrichtet werden, dass der dunkle Lord ein weiteres Mal zu geschlagen hatte. Auch wenn Dumbledore bezweifelte, dass Fudge seiner Aussage Bedeutung schenken würde. Dennoch, so ein Unfall in der Muggelwelt würde Aufsehen erregen und das war das einzige, was Fudge und die Leute im Ministerium noch wach rütteln könnte.

Während die meisten zu feige waren, ihre Stimme zu erheben, viele vom Lord und dessen Anhängern gekauft worden waren und eine Menge selbst zu Lord Voldemords Anhängern gehörten, gab es nur wenige im Ministerium, die sich der Korruption, der Gewalt und der Angst widersetzten

Dumbledore seufzte. Er würde Kingsley und Shaklebold zum Ministerium schicken, um alles Weitere zu erledigen. Er selbst würde nach Hogwarts gehen und mit dem Zaubertrankmeister sprechen müssen und hoffentlich rechtzeitig zurück sein, um dabei zu sein, wenn die kleine Hexe aufwachte und sich ihrem neuem Leben stellte.

Nach einem letzen Blick auf ihre friedlich ruhende Gestalt verließ er den Raum.

Draußen beauftragte er Sirius damit, Wache zu halten und versprach bald wieder da zu sein. Dann machte er sich auf seinen Weg und hoffte inständig, dass dieses Mädchen ihnen allen Hoffnung bringen würde.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy it and I'd like to read your rewies._

_Thanks a lot._

_Kaetzchen02_


End file.
